Till All Time Ends
by fallenfrombelow
Summary: Kurama rejected Hiei's love now he wants it back... But will Hiei forgive and forget? KxH... Rating went up
1. Long Way Home

Well guess what? No not chicken butt, but Iv gone back to the songfics… Yeah who didn't see that one coming…. Anyways the song is really cool… When I first heard it I was at a Best Buy so I got the cd to… yeah… Hiei and Kurama have some issues , and Hiei and Yukina have a little talk.

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

__

'I'm kicking that stone  
Down your street alone'

Hiei walked slowly down the street. He hated the fact that he had to go to the fix for help even though he promised him already he wouldn't come back half dead… But fighting was some what his life and he couldn't help it if someone or thing got in his way. The only thing good about this was that Kurama had gotten his own apartment, so he didn't have to hide from his mother anymore. He jumped up on to Kurama's window sill when he got there, the fox promised to leave it unlocked for him making it easy for him to get in with out Kurama hearing him break the window.   


__

'And the walls criticize where I have gone'  


Hiei looked around the room 'stupid fox, its late and he should be in bed by now' Hiei walked over to the door and looked throw the key hole, unknown to him Kurama was on the other side opening it. The door flew open hitting Hiei right in the eye.

"Hiei?!…. Hmmm… There's no one here… But I could have sworn… I need sleep" Kurama stepped into the room closing the door failing to notice Hiei spaced out on the floor "Why is the window open? Maybe Hiei was here but he didn't want to see me so he left?"

'Not true!' Hiei slowly sat up rubbing his eye "You know, you should say your sorry after hitting someone in the eye!"

__

'I'm throwing that stone  
Through your open door'

"Hiei!" Kurama turned around to see Hiei on the floor behind him. "Oh my! Gomen Hiei…"

"Hn… Just what I needed… I come here to heal but I get hurt more here then out there…"

"Gomen… What happened this time?" Kurama walked over to his closet looking for his 'Hiei First Aid Kit'.

"Hn, just a cut on my left arm that's about it"

"I see" Kurama took out some bandages and walked back over to Hiei sitting down beside him and looking at his arm "Just a cut huh? Hiei get hurt like this again and you may not have your arm anymore" Kurama wrapped up his arm and went and sat on his bed.

Hiei looked at his arm and stood up and headed for the window.

"Your already leaving?" Kurama spoke lowly looking at the door.

"Should I stay? My arm is bandage, that's all I came here for"

"So that's it? Im sick of only seeing you when your hurt! Im sick of being used!"

"Hn, being used? You make it sound like we're together" Hiei turned to look at Kurama. 

  
_'And the halls seem to tell me I am wrong'_

Kurama said nothing. He just stared at the door.

"Do remember you rejected me?" Hiei muttered not realizing Kurama cloud still here him.

"And you wonder why I did?! All you think about is you! Get out Hiei! Don't you dare come back! Just go and die!" Kurama threw his pillow at Hiei "Get Out!"

"Hn, you don't have worry im going. Farewell Kurama, have a nice life" with that Hiei was gone. Kurama fell back on his bed, he had done a good job on holding back his tears till now. It was true that he loved Hiei but it was also true he say no to him. Now he had to live his life without him.  
  
_'I' taking the long way home  
Where everything's overgrown'_  


Hiei walked threw the woods. He had no need to go back to the makai any time soon so he just wondered about.

__

'Just like the boy  
Trying to give it away'  


The truth was he just wanted it all to end.

__

'I regret tomorrow'  


When Kurama said no to him, he lost every thing. He didn't even know Kurama loved him, and he never even tried to find out. He just wanted to die.

__

'I' taking the long way home  
Whatever may come and go'  


"Hiei-kun?" A small hand came out and patted Hiei on the shoulder.

Hiei turned to see Yukina "Yukina?! What are you doing out here?" 

"Oh! I was just walking. Kuwabara-kun told me that there is a temple detected to a child of ice out here somewhere and I wanted to see it. Why are you here?"

__

'Just like the boy  
Trying to give it away'  


"Im just looking at the stars" 

"The stars? Um Hiei, there are no stars out tonight"

"Yeah I know that now"

__

'I regret tomorrow  
I regret tomorrow more than yesterday'  


"Hiei? Is there anything wrong?"

"No"

"Hiei have you found anything out about my brother?"

"No"

"I see. I guess he doest want me as his sister…Do you think he is ashamed of me because I am weak?" Yukina looked down at here feet.

Hiei began to stiffen "No… Maybe he thinks your better off without meeting him… Maybe he is ashamed of himself."

"Hiei I am not ashamed of you" 

"And im not ashamed of you either"

"I see… Hiei are you and Kurama fighting?"

"…In away. Yukina its late shouldn't you be heading back?"

"I will… Hiei why wont you just talk to me? Am I not your sister? Are you afraid I will leave you?"

  
_'Remember that wall  
Where we used to hide'_

'That is right, she is my sister… But I don't want her to get involved in my problems' Hiei looked up and gave her a smile "There's nothing wrong Yukina, im just trying to find away to make up with Kurama"

"I see… Well then I wont bother you any more… I hope to see you again soon, good bye Hiei" Yukina walked off into the shadows.

  
_'And the world seemed so dark and cold outside'_

'Iv been alone all my life… Or so I thought. I have Yukina now, my sister, who I shall not lie to anymore. And then there is Kurama…'

  
_'Remember that field   
Where we used to kiss'_

~~Flash Back~~

"Hiei look at the sunset"

"Hn"

"No need to be grump now. Have you yet to tell Yukina that you are her brother?"

"Hn"

  
_'And the rain washed away our secret list'_  


"Hiei do you ever feel as though your all alone in the world even when your with someone?"

"Hn… Do all foxes talk this much or is it just you?"

~~End of Flash Back~~

Hiei made his way back to Kurama's. He noted that foxes forget to do simple things as he jumped into the window which hadn't been closed. He looked around the room but Kurama wasn't there. Hiei walked into the main part of the apartment to find that Kurama had left.

  
_'Nobody's home  
And I feel lost inside'_

  
He sat down in a chair that was the color of his eyes.

__

'There's a clock counting down  
What's left of time'

"Well… He has to come home at some point" He muttered looking at a clock. Hiei felt happy that he learned to tell time.

  
_'When you're all alone  
It's easy to hesitate'_

He looked over to the window.

  
_'Like a girl listening to her heart break' _

And a tear fell down his face.  


*****************************

Woo.. Ok… yeah in thinking of making this story all songficish… anyways… Review so I know people are reading… I hate making fanfics and then no one reviews… I want to know what you think… Just… no flames… please…. 


	2. Landslide

Ok time for more songfics like fanfics…^.^ Ok lets see.. Preview… Need to think of a preview….. Ok lets go see what Kurama is up to.

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

__

'I took my love, I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around'

Kurama walked down the street, it was cold and dark, but he felt as though he had to get away. He just needed to find a place to go but every one he knew had a life of there own. He always hoped he could make up with Hiei but things weren't working out for him. 'Hn, being used? You make it sound like we're together' Hiei's words were almost ripping his heart out.

  
_'And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'til the landslide brought it down'_  
  
He always thought if anyone was going to get hurt it wouldn't be him but someone else. It was upsetting that The Great Youko Kurama was having he's heart broke because of himself.

__

'Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?   
Can the child within my heart rise above?'

He suddenly found himself at a park. Kurama sat down on a bench looking up at the sky.

  
_'Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?   
Can I handle the seasons of my life?' _  
  
As it began to ran he never turned his gaze from the sky above him.

__

'Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've  
Built my life around you'  


'Hiei… Do you hate me now?' 

__

'But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too'  
  
"Can I live with out you? I don't want you to hate me…"

__

'Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've  
Built my life around you'

Kurama rose a hand and put it in his hair "My head hurts" He got up and started to make his way back to his apartment. 

  
_'Time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too'_  


As he got his door open he notice that his bedroom light was on.

__

'I get older, too'  


"I thought I turned that off… great im growing old and losing my memory…" 

  
_'I took my love and took it down'_

He walked into the bathroom. Kurama took him shirt off and threw it into to the cloths basket. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror, he had yet to notice Hiei' his presences. He didn't even notice him when he walked into the door way.

"Kurama?"

  
_'I climbed a mountain, I turned around'_

Kurama almost jumped when he heard Hiei's voice from behind him. He spun are around to find a kinda sad fire demon standing behind him "H- Hiei?"

  
_'And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills'_

  
"Kurama…" Hiei gave a little smile then fell to the ground. It had been four days since he last slept and waiting for Kurama final wore him out until he pasted out.

"Hiei?!" Kurama ran over to Hiei and slowly picked him up "Was he waiting here the whole time for me?" 

__

'The landslide brought it down  
The landslide brought it down'

He walked into his room and laid Hiei down on the bed and tucked him in for the night "You know… Your really cute when you sleep Hiei.. Like a peaceful child…"

*****************************

Awww…. That was sappy… To sappy… Did you find that sappy? Darn the sappiness…. Oh well there's nothing I can do now… Lalala llama… Ok next chapter should be up soon…


	3. In The Light

Yay! More song like fics!!! Hmm maybe I should go get a life? …Nah…

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

Hiei woke up at 2:00 am the next morning. He blinked but wasn't so sure where he was until he saw Kurama sleeping in a chair beside him. He got up and looked around. *I got to get back… But…* He had a job he had to do in the Makai. He found some paper on the ground and a pen, not bothering to see if the was anything on the other side he started to write.

Kurama woke to find the sun beaming in his eyes. He looked at the bed to find that Hiei was gone.

__

'And if you feel that you can't go on. And your will's sinkin' low   
Just believe and you can't go wrong.' 

His heart stopped. Did Hiei leave him? But things seemed to be getting better… Or so he thought… I was just two minutes…   


__

'In the light you will find the road. You will find the road'   
  
That's when he saw a note on the pillow. He picked it up and began to read…

'Dear Fox,

Im sorry I cant stay, but I have something I need to take care of. I wish I could… Well…

I thought I had lost the one person I always wanted to be with, but I was wrong. I thought all these feelings were for nothing, but then when I look at you… I see something no one else can see… I see all that is missing in me and all that I wish I could be… But when ever we are apart I feel like im lost… You give me a reason to keep going… Oh and Yukina says hi.

Hiei'

__

'Oh, did you ever believe that I could leave you, standing out in the cold'

Kurama sighed… Hiei wasn't really leaving he guess, but he wanted to know where he found the paper…

  
_'I know how it feels 'cause I have slipped through to the very depths of my soul.   
I just wanna show what I'd give you it is from every bend in the road'_

He sat out in a tree far enough away that the fox couldn't since him but that he could still see him. He waited for Kurama to finish reading the note then he left.

  
_'Now listen to me   
Oh, whoa-whoa, as I was and really would be for you, too, honey'_

"Kurama I promise… I'll be back… One day"

  
'As you would for me, oh, I would share your load.   
Let me share your load. Ooh, let me share, share your load'

"Don't you forget me" With that Hiei left from the human world…

  
_'And if you feel that you can't go on   
In the light you will find the road' _  


"Yukina? When did Hiei see Yukina? Am I missing something there? And where did Hiei find paper anyways?!" Kurama flipped the note over and gasped when he saw what it was "No! This is my job application! It took hours to fill out… Why me?"

  
_'Though the winds of change may blow around you, but that will always be so'_

Hiei looked about… The job he had to do wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do… but it had to be done… Koenma order it so… Which was the reason he fought that demon and got hurt and had to go to Kurama for help… He was told to find and kill a new demon foe, but this demon seemed to always be one step ahead of him…

  
_'When love is pain it can devour you, if you are never alone   
I would share your load. I would share your load   
Baby, let me, oh, let me' _  


But he had to find them, he had to get back to Kurama.

  
_'In the light   
Everybody needs the light.   
In the light, in the light, in the light' _  


Kurama stood by the window and looked out into the distance with the wind blowing in to his room.

  
_'Light, light, light, in the light   
Light, light, light, in the light, ooh, yeah   
Light, light, light, in the light'_

A dark figure appeared behind Kurama the disappeared.

*****************************

Ok that's it for this chapter… Hmmm… Yeah.


	4. Aerials

Man im running out on odd things to say… Guess what? New character in this chapter! Woo^.^ Anyways next chapter…

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

Kurama made his way to class. He hated the fact he was still in school but then he thought if you could really count college as school *Well im learning aren't I? Then I guess its would still be school… But its so boring* Kurama got lost in his thoughts and didn't see the person he was about to run into.

__

'Life is a waterfall,'

"Hu- Gah!" Was about all he heard when him walked right into to someone and sent them right to the ground "Hey man watch where your going!"

"Oh my! Im so sorry! I didn't see you…" Kurama bent down to help the person up.

  
_'We're one in the river,'_

Kurama reached a hand out for the person and they took it.

  
_'And one again after the fall.'_  


But when he had gotten the person half way up they slipped on a piece of paper sending them both down.

  
_'Swimming through the void  
We hear the word,'_

Kurama landed on top but his hand fell in not such a good place which told him one under him was a girl…

"Gah!" 

"Uhhh" Kurama blushed.

"Hey… You mind getting up?" The person pushed him off of her and sat up.

  
_'We lost ourselves,  
But we find it all?'_  
  
Kurama looked up into the clod black gaze of a very mad young girl.

__

'Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
Always want to go,'

"Uh… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to… Um well you know…"

"Pervert!!!!!!" The girl slapped him across the face and got up.

  
_'But you never want to stay,'_  


She gave Kurama one more glare before she ran off.

  
_'And we are the ones that want to chose,'_

"I said I was sorry… Ow, that's going to leave a mark"

  
_'Always want to play,  
But you never want to lose.'_  


He looked to where the girl had gone off to "What's wrong with her?" *And im not a pervert!* 

  
_'Aerials, in the sky,'_

He then notice people gathering around him giving him odd looks so he got up.

  
_'When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.'_

Kurama made him way to 'school'. He really didn't want to go to classes today but had no chose. When he got his class everyone was still talking and stuff he noted that some preps had taken over his normal spot so he looked around for a new seat. He found one and went up to it and sat down trying not to wake up the girl beside him now.  
  
_'Life is a waterfall,'_

*Ok I guess this is ok*

  
_'We drink from the river,  
Then we turn around and put up our walls.'_

"Why are you sitting back here?" The girl muttered.  
  
_'Swimming through the void  
We hear the word,'_

'Ok people sit down and shut up!" The teachery person walked in and looked about at the students.

  
_'We lost ourselves,  
But we find it all?'_  


"You! Miss. Nikiku! Get up! This isn't high school!"

"Yeah, yeah old man! Im up!" The girl rose her head turning to Kurama "Pervert"

  
_'Cause we are the ones that want to play,'_

"… Hey I said I was sorry ok? Man your some odd girl" Kurama looked at her.

"Hn, I could say the same for you… Mr. I Could Have Who Ever I Want… Why don't you date someone? There's a lot of girls and boys who die for the chance"

  
_'Always want to go,  
But you never want to stay,'_  


"You two shut up or leave! Pick one!"

  
_'And we are the ones that want to chose,'_

"Fine, you seem to be pissy today so im walking" The girl got up and headed for the door.

  
_'Always want to play,  
But you never want to lose.'_  


"Uh… hmmm Hey! Wait up!" Kurama got up and ran after her.

  
_'Aerials, in the sky,'_

As they got out side the girl looked up at the sky "So what's your name?"

"Suiichi, yours?"

"Nikiku… You never answered my question back there"

  
_'When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.'_

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, im not in love with you like the rest…"

  
_'Aerials, so up high,  
When you free your eyes,  
Eternal prize.'_

"Really now? Then why do you keep giving me odd looks?"

"Uh…"

  
_'Aerials, in the sky,  
When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.'_

"Grrr! Stupid pretty boy perverts!"

"Hey! Ow! Watch it! Hey im only have one head!"

  
_'Aerials, so up high,  
When you free your eyes,  
Eternal prize.'_

"Man… Your not really lady like are you?"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing"

*****************************

Woo… Woo… Hmmm… Ok yeah that's it for this chapter…


	5. Labyrinth of Light and Shadow

….Sigh I really do need more starting things….

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

The two walked together for a little bit longer before they came up to a park. "You know im still waiting for your answer" Nikiku looked around for ice cream carts.

"What? Did want me to answer you back there?" Kurama watched as Nikiku ran over to an ice cream cart and got some ice cream then came back over to him. 

"Um… Yeah!"

"Gee… Ok fine. I guess you could kinda say im seeing someone named Hiei"

"Uhm!" Nikiku was starting to regret taking a 'bite' of the ice cream when she spat it right back out. *Did he just say Hiei?*

__

'Last night I had a satisfying dream, but now my head is empty

I fell and shattered inside'

"Um Suiichi… Why are your eyes gold?"

"Gold?!" Kurama ran over to a fountain and looked into the water to find that his eyes were gold *Oh great! Why here?!*

__

'I asked for assistance, but my yell just came back emptily

Someone in this place should come to keep me company'

"Hm hey… You ok?" Nikiku walked up beside him.

"Uh… No im not feeling all to well… Sorry I think I should be heading home… Well see ya" Kurama ran away as fast as he could.

"You know… He's pretty fast for a sick guy" A black hair, black eyed boy walked up to Nikiku after Kurama was out of sight.

"Kaoru shut up. Target found. Name Suiichi aka Kurama"

  
_'I'm in a labyrinth of shadows and lights, the secret exit is empty enough as it is'_

"Gee Nikiku… You had a cute boy like that with you and you let him go? That doesn't sound like the 'Shadow of Death' to me"

__

'Until that time my shining dreams will stay concealed'

"Really? You know, we could get rid of Hiei if we play the right cards with Kurama"

__

'And I assure myself that it will be okay and good'

Kurama stumbled into his apartment slamming the door behind him and falling to the ground "She saw… Damn she saw…"

"She who? And what did she see?" 

"Hiei?!" Kurama almost jumped off the ground when he saw Hiei sitting in a chair watching TV.

"Don't tell in the little time I wan gone you replaced me?" *He did didn't he?*

__

'Tomorrow I will slowly face my fears

Only to see that I have already destroyed them'

"No Hiei… I would never do that to you" Kurama got up and went over to Hiei, "Its just this girl in a class of mine was walking around with me because… We in some way got kicked out of class… Even though we were given a chose to stay or go… So yeah… We were at a park and she saw my eyes go gold…"

__

'I can get lost in anything but soon my fingertips will find the crevice'

Kurama felt one of Hiei's hand touch his face… Somewhere in his talking he had sat down beside him, but he could remember it.

__

'However, I'll stay calm and die in a flood

Now, in this place, my heart opens to the small flames'

"You know… You could always kill her"

"HIEI!!! She's a human! Think about it!"

__

'This place vanished and I awaken, shaking and crying'

"Still… She saw… what if she tells someone? I don't want to be dissected because im not human"

__

'I'm in a labyrinth of shadows and lights, and disastrous flaming memories'

Hiei let his hand slowly move down Kurama's face, then he wrapped both are around Kurama, burring his face in his shirt. "Hiei?!"

__

'I'm held tightly, though leaving was a mistake'

"Shut up"

__

'"Surely, it's okay" I mutter to them, and I see

An eternal smiling face

Tomorrow I will face my reality'

Kurama sighed and placed a hand on Hiei's hand, playing with his hair. *I really wouldn't guess that Hiei was the snuggling type*

__

'I'm in a labyrinth of shadows and lights, the secret exit is empty enough as it is

Until that time my shining dreams will stay concealed'

"Really Kaoru, did we have to spy on them? Its to… To… Lovy for me" Nikiku tried not to gag as she and Kaoru walked away from Kurama's. They had followed him to his apartment and were looking in from a window behind Hiei. 

"Feh… You know you liked what you saw!"

"Oh really? Well if there was a little more… Wait! Damn!"

"Ha ha… See?"

__

'And I assure myself that it will be okay and good

Tomorrow I will slowly face my fears'

"Oh and by the way.. Kari is dead"

"What?! But how? She didn't do something stupid did she? What happened to her?! Tell me!!!" Nikiku had grabbed Kaoru's shirt caller and had started to shack him.

__

'Only to see that I have already destroyed them'

"She fought Hiei… Guess who won"

__

'I'm in a labyrinth of shadows and lights, and I know that it's okay 

Because tomorrow's nightmares have already been destroyed'

"Hiei will pay for this"

*****************************

Woo… Wait… Oh no Hiei! Run away!


	6. The Battle Of Evermore

Hey Im on a roll with this one… Yeah…

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

'Queen of Light took her bow, And then she turned to go,'

"Kaoru lets head back… We need to regroup with the others before Hiei gets them to"

  
_'The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom, And walked the night alone.' _  


Kaoru Stood there watching as Nikiku walked off towards the nearest portal. He sighed before he went after her.

  
_'Oh, dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light.   
The dark Lord rides in force tonight, And time will tell us all.'_  


Many shadows started following the two before reviling their true forms. Over time the shadow demons alive population had grown and now Spirit World was try to stop them after they had almost killed them off. Shadow demons had been highly looked upon by other demons for their strength and powers and had almost destroyed the human race before Spirit World killed off three fourths of them.

  
_'Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, Rest not to lock your homes.' _  


"Nikiku is it wise to remove all of us?" a man who looked a lot like Nikiku came up beside her.

"I said regroup did I not? Listen Toki, you may be older but im in charge… Got it?"

"I got ok sis? It seems odd for us all to leave and go back…"

"I you want to stay then stay… But when they get you don't come running to us"

  
_'Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all.' _  


"Ok then I wont" Toki walked threw the rest headed back the way they had come.

  
_'I hear the horses' thunder down in the valley blow,   
I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow.' _  


"The rest of you no turning back! Split up and go to different portals! Or use your own magic to get back! We meet at the Church of Shadows! If you are found before then fight to the death! Do not bring any outsider into our land!" With the Nikiku and Kaoru disappeared. The rest turned back into shadows and did what they were told.  
_'The apples of the valley hold, The seeds of happiness,   
The ground is rich from tender care, Repay, do not forget, no, no.'_  


"You know… Your brother has a point… If Hiei finds our land… Do you really want to risk the life's of all of us?" Kaoru said when he and Nikiku reached the land of shadows in the Makai. 

"Shut up… He's with Kurama… He'll be busy long enough for us to have a meeting…"

__

'Dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light.' 

"Man…" Kaoru rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I shouldn't had told you about Kari…"

"What?! You guess you shouldn't have told me that my little sister was killed?! What did she ever do?! Her hands were not stained with human blood! This is why we need to kill Hiei!"

"…So are you saying you rather be the one that is dead?"

"Yes"

"What?! Hey your not suppose to say yes to that! Hey! Wait up! Please!!! Nikiku wait for me!"  
  
_'The apples turn to brown and black, The tyrant's face is red.' _  


Nikiku and Kaoru walked threw their home town in the Makai. Nikiku always wondered what a human would think of this place.

  
_'Oh the war is common cry, Pick up you swords and fly.   
The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know.' _

"Nikiku-sama you back" "Hey there black eyes" 

"Man… Why is that all the ones I hate never die?"

"Because their love for you keeps them alive"

"Ok… So what's your excuse?" Nikiku eyed Kaoru waiting for him to talk. She really wanted to knew why he stuck by her for so long.

  
  
_'Oh, well, the night is long the beads of time pass slow,   
Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow.' _  
  
"Uh… Well you see… Hey there's the church! Lets go!" Kaoru ran off into the church.

"Ok then…" Nikiku followed in behind him. Making her way up to the front she started to rethink things. Beginning to fear something may happen she turned to the people in the church.

__

'The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath,   
The drums will shake the castle wall, the ring wraiths ride in black, Ride on.'   
  
"Nikiku! That half thing killed my child!"

"Yeah!!! I lost my arm to him!"

"How come you haven't stopped him yet?! Are you waiting for us all to die at his hands?!!!"

__

'Sing as you raise your bow, shoot straighter than before.   
No comfort has the fire at night that lights the face so cold.'  


"Listen up people! I have a plan to rid us all of Hiei, Koenma and anyone else who dears to get in our way!"

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

  
_'Oh dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light.   
The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back. Bring it back.'_  


"You see… Hiei has but one true weakness we can get to. And I know just how to get it"

__

'At last the sun is shining, The clouds of blue roll by,' 

Kurama rolled over to look at Hiei… He had a lot of trouble trying to get him to stay the night but had no trouble what so ever to get him to share a bed. "Hiei? Its time to wake up"

  
_'With flames from the dragon of darkness, the sunlight blinds his eyes.'_

Hiei slowly opened his eyes but was blinded by the morning sun shining in from the window.

*****************************

Sigh… It makes me feel bad that it took three days to do this… But hey I was sick… Plus my new meds make me sleepish and I think I got the wonderful flu… Oh well…


	7. Show Me How to Live

Yay! Next chapter! Sorry it took so long…

Disclaimer: Yeah… I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song.

Note: Im not good with spelling and grammar… so look out for errors.

*****************************

__

'And with the early dawn  
Moving right along'

"Stupid fox" Hiei muttered watching as Kurama ran around trying to get ready to this thing he call 'School'.

"Damn im going to be late! See you later Hiei! If you get hungry there's food in the refrigerator!" Kurama yelled running to the door.

"You mean the winter box?"

"Yeah! See ya!"

  
_'Couldn't buy a eye full of sleep  
And in the aching nights under satellites  
I was not received'_

Hiei walked to the window and watched as Kurama ran down the street. "…He forgot his lunch"

  
_'Built with stolen parts  
Telephone in my heart  
Someone get me a priest'_

Kurama ran as fast as he could and was very happy when he saw the building that his first class was in. He made in side the class from with time to spare. He looked around trying to see if Nikiku was in today. He sighed in relief when he saw her in the back of the class.

"Hey are you awake" Kurama asked as he sat down beside her.

"No" She turned her head away from him.

"Well then if your not awake how can you be answering me?"

  
_'To put my mind to bed  
This ringing in my head  
Is this a cure or is this a disease?' _  


Nikiku slowly rose up to look at him then turned to the front where their teacher stood "Something tells me this is going to be a long boring day"

"How can you tell? He seems happy today…"

"Yeah I know… That's why its going to be a long day…"

  
_'Nail in my hand  
From my creator'_

Kaoru sat outside in a tree nearest to the window beside Nikiku. He was mentally killing Kurama for getting to sit with her and talk to her with out worry of being hit or killed. *Why is she nice to only him?! What's so great about him anyway?!* 

  
_'You gave me life now  
Show me how to live' _

Nikiku turned her head to the window glaring at Kaoru. Kaoru almost fell out of the tree when he notice she wasn't giving him her normal 'I Hate Go Away And Die' look.

__

'And in the afterbirth  
On the quiet earth'

Toki stood out side Kurama's apartment waiting to see if Hiei would come out or not. Usually he wouldn't be trying to get the little demon to come out and fight but knowing both Kurama and his bothersome sister were in school not to mention Kaoru who was spying on the two of them to make sure Kurama didn't do anything funny to her he thought nothing could really go wrong. 

  
_'Let the stains remind you  
You thought you made a man'_

"Who are you and what do you want? You've been standing there for a very long time now" Hiei's voice came from behind the boy while a sword came to his throat.

"Me? Im nothing but a human"

  
_'You better thing again  
Before my role defines you'_

"Human eh?" Hiei took his sword back only to swing it at his neck cutting his head off "No human has black blood jerk"

"Oh dear, my head" Toki's headless body stood up slowly then his head floated back into place "That wasn't a very nice thing to do!" Toki said grabbing Hiei and disappearing with him.

  
_'Nail in my hand  
From my creator'_

Hiei woke up in a dark, cold, and very damp room. Trying to move he found that both of his hands were tied to the wall.

"So this is the Hiei that has been killing off our people?"

"Yes ma' am, this is the one"

"Good work Toki, I suppose you'll be wanting a reward for this?"

"Well…"

  
_'You gave me life now  
Show me how to live'_

"Ha! Look here you went against my orders and almost got killed! For an older brother your not so bright! Here's your reward, we'll end your pathetic life right now, guards!"

"What?! How dare you! Im your brother! Your blood!"

"If she was human maybe she would care but she is a demon. Blood is the same as water to her"

"Kaoru! You to!"  
  
_'And in your waiting hands  
I will land'_

"Someone shut him up! I don't care how but do it now!" After Nikiku had finished talking four shadows appeared around Toki and disappeared with him. "So then, Hiei right? Can you speak? Or did my idiotic brother ripe out your voice box?"

"hn"

  
_'And roll out of my skin  
And in your final hours'_

"I see. Kaoru see to it that Hiei is taken care of"

  
_'I will stand  
Ready to begin'_

"R-right!"

*****************************

Yay! Finally done! Ok then yeah…


End file.
